


It is December 20

by plumtrees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“In Teikou,” he whispers the word like it’s forbidden, and in some respects, Akashi thinks it is. “I was afraid of you.”</p>
  <p>Akashi nods. He knows that already.</p>
  <p>“I was afraid of what you were becoming. I was afraid because I couldn’t stop it.”</p>
</blockquote><p>Ten years of Akashi and Midorima, and the resulting fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is December 20

It is December 20. A child is born to a mother with red hair. His birth was a successful yet complicated one, and throughout the remaining years of the mother’s life those complications would come back to haunt her, slowly leading her to an early death.

The unnamed infant cries only until he is gently deposited into her waiting arms. He stares at her with eyes too intense for a newborn. Had she not been as heavily drugged as she was, she would have been unnerved.

Instead, she thinks he is beautiful, and cries as she presses her lips against his forehead. The father is allowed entry and he picks up the child from his sleeping wife’s side, and grants the infant a name.

_Seijuurou. His name is Akashi Seijuurou._

-

_Midorima. Midorima Shintarou._

Akashi nods and introduces himself in kind with a bow. Midorima-kun’s parents seem pleased by his manners and shoos them over to the side while they conversed with Akashi’s own parents.

“What is your star sign, Akashi-kun?” Midorima asks. Akashi thinks it's an odd first question but he doesn't let it show.

“Sagittarius.”

Midorima-kun frowns at his answer. Akashi wonders if his answer is wrong somehow, then he remembers that the normal thing to do is to ask the same question. “What about Midorima-kun?”

“Cancer.”

Midorima stands straighter, as if his sign is something to be proud of, and Akashi catches sight of the stuffed rabbit held in Midorima-kun’s palm.

“What is that you’re holding, Midorima-kun?”

“It’s a stuffed rabbit,” Midorima-kun says in a ‘isn’t it obvious?’ tone of voice. Akashi tries not to let his annoyance show. “According to Oha Asa, it’s my lucky item today.”

Midorima-kun hugs the rabbit closer to himself and his eyes become wary, as if gauging his reaction. Akashi is not sure what Midorima-kun is expecting, but he tries his best to not disappoint.

“I heard that Cancers rank last today, Midorima-kun. It is best to be careful.”

Midorima’s eyes widen comically and his stuffed rabbit falls from his frozen hands. Akashi politely picks it up for him.

\- 

They are approaching their 5th year of elementary school, and he asks Midorima if he wants to come with him to visit Tochigi for the Summer Festival. Midorima tells him that his parents enrolled him in a basketball summer camp because they thought playing team sports might help him relate better with other people. Akashi feels irritation creep up at the idea. He quite likes having Midorima to himself.

Akashi manages to convince his father to enroll him in the same camp, and the grueling two-hour interrogation was worth it to see Midorima’s eyes brighten when he delivers the news to him over lunch the next day.

They both find that they are surprisingly well-suited for the sport: Akashi with his natural leadership and quick decision-making skills, and Midorima for his high-accuracy shots. What had begun as a way to pass the summer is now a serious endeavor for both of them.

The culminating activity for their camp is a tournament, and Akashi and Midorima lead their team straight to the finals and eventually to overwhelming victory, a 20-point lead. Midorima is red-cheeked and cheering along with their other teammates, caught up in the all-too contagious glee that their championship brings. Akashi only smiles, and allows the rest of his team to heft him over their shoulders.

In their 5th year of elementary school, they discover the sweetness of victory.

-

In their 5th year of elementary school, they discover the pain of loss.

Akashi stands stiffly at his father’s right, jaw clenched and eyes covered by his too-long fringe. He really should get it cut sometime soon.

For the third time since the service began, Akashi catches Midorima ( _Shintarou_ ) fiddling with the tapings on his fingers. It was uncharacteristic of him to be so fidgety, and Akashi does not understand why he’s so on-edge.

He also keeps angling his head, as if trying to get a look at him without turning his head completely. Again, Akashi fails to understand why Midorima ( _Shintarou_ ) looks so concerned.

Finally, his mother’s coffin is lowered to the ground, and he drops a white rose into her grave. He does not shed tears now. He had already cried all he could, in those minutes leading up to his mother’s final heartbearts, he cried in Midorima ( _Shintarou_ )’s arms.

That night, Akashi is silent, even as Midorima ( _Shintarou_ ) gathers him up into his larger frame, carefully laying hands on him as if he was made of glass, as if he was a frightened animal.

Midorima ( _Shintarou_ ) looks into his eyes intently, and whatever he is looking for, he doesn’t find. His face crumples and he sobs. The next thing Akashi knows, another pair of lips is pressed against his.

Just as quickly as it began, the moment is over, and Akashi blinks. Twice. “What was that?”

Midorima remains silent, green eyes still staring straight at his own.

“Midorima?” Akashi prompts, feeling heat spread across his face.

Midorima still does not answer, but he breathes a deep, shaky sigh of relief and holds Akashi tight against him.

-

“What do you say to Teikou Middle School?” Midorima asks Akashi one day, a month before they are set to graduate as valedictorian and salutatorian of their school. He is sitting on Akashi’s bed, pamphlets and application forms sorted neatly in front of him.

Akashi looks up from browsing through an article entitled _Top 10 Middle Schools in Tokyo_ and looks over Midorima’s shoulder to read the aforementioned school’s pamphlet.

“Their curriculum’s pretty well-rounded, the facilities are top-notch, and they have a pretty strong basketball program as well.”

Akashi hums in approval. He kisses the spot underneath Midorima’s right ear and, feeling just a little bit indulgent, adds. “And what does Oha Asa say about it?”

“Today, an important life decision must be made with the aid of a Sagittarius. Since we are complete opposites in terms of compatibility, a joint decision between the two of us would give the most balanced and favorable outcome,” Midorima recites without missing a beat, as if he has it memorized perfectly. Akashi does not doubt that Midorima could recite his horoscopes for the past two weeks.

Akashi breathes a short laugh and inches up to kiss Midorima properly.

-

In their 2nd year of middle school, things begin to fall apart.

Akashi discovers it first when he looks at opponents and sees _everything_. Every opening, every weakness, every slight shift in momentum. It drives him to lead his team to an even greater victory: 80 points.

Unlike his first victory with Midorima, this one does not come with laughter and glee and smiles. It is to be expected of them to win, nothing less is tolerated. They return to the stands with bored and somber faces. Midorima’s eyes are as dead and empty as the rest of the team's.

That night, he comes inside Midorima with a whisper of _Shintarou_ against bruised skin. Midorima is left unsatisfied, but rejects Akashi’s attempts to rectify the situation. The odd behavior extends up until the next school day, and Akashi increasingly grows frustrated with Midorima ( _Shintarou_ )’s refusal to speak to him.

During practice, Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) is being more petulant than usual, complaining about Aomine ( _Daiki_ ) being allowed to skip practice without consequence. Akashi does not to grace the Teikou center with his usual patience, and instead challenges him to a one-on-one. First to five baskets.

Akashi knows that, given enough words and maybe a sharp glare, Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) would yield and things would return to normal, but Akashi is too angry to care, wanting to get this over and done with and maybe even teach Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) a lesson once and for all.

But his plan backfires and he feels the growing panic in his gut when he realizes that he could _lose_. The anger that hung over his head was carrying over in his battle with Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) in a negative way, creating flaws in his play and magnifying his weaknesses.

He is down to his last basket, and Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) looks at Akashi like he can’t figure out why he was so afraid of him. Akashi looks up at Murasakibara ( _Atsushi_ ) and sees his thoughts reflected in that unimpressed expression.

It fuels his anger, and this time there was no stopping it.

_How dare you look down on me. How dare you._

_LOWER YOUR HEAD._

He looks at Atsushi and _snaps_.

He comes back to himself later, when Atsushi is defeated and properly admonished for his slight. He looks towards the remaining first string, frozen in place at Akashi’s display, all fearful and cowering and put in their place.

But as Akashi’s eyes scan the faces in the crowd, he sees Shintarou, who looks back at him with the same wide and fearful eyes as everyone else.

 _What’s wrong, Shintarou?_

-

“We’re not compatible, Akashi. It just wouldn’t work.”

Akashi is not sure if they were ever official, but he knows now that Shintarou just basically said that whatever this was between them was over.

“You’re a Sagittarius and I’m a Cancer,” Shintarou begins, somehow feeling the need to cover up Akashi’s silence with a flimsy explanation. “We’re complete opposites Akashi, and sooner or later––”

He looks up at Shintarou and meets his eyes dead on, feeling no satisfaction when Shintarou falters and his eyes widen marginally. “Akashi…Akashi you’re eye––” 

“I understand, Shintarou,” he says, and turns back to finish the remaining paperwork for the Teikou basketball club.

“I can handle the remaining work for the club by myself. You’re dismissed.”

-

Teikou’s Commencement Exercises have just ended. Tetsuya is nowhere to be seen, even when Akashi exerts the effort to find a head of powder blue hair in the crowd of crying and laughing graduates alongside proud parents and friends. His view is obscured by Shintarou, and Akashi looks up at him in mild surprise. Shintarou says nothing, does not even look at him, and Akashi sees it before it happens, but makes no move to stop it.

The kiss lasts for 3.52 seconds. It is Shintarou very briefly brushing his lips against his own, drawing back for 1.24 seconds, only to strengthen his resolve and push against his lips again, with greater pressure this time.

When they separate, Shintarou’s eyes are hopeful, searching. Akashi’s eyes remain cold and indifferent.

He looks at Shintarou, nods, and walks away. 

-

Reo first approaches him, like many often do, with a smile.

Akashi does not know what to make of him at first. Kotarou and Eikichi were easy enough to figure out, but Reo, with his mild manners and delicate tastes and strikingly long lashes, reminded Akashi of someone he thinks he misses. 

Reo tells Eikichi off about his admittedly atrocious table manners, and criticizes Kotarou’s overly easygoing nature. Reo is smart and reliable, and he is really the only tolerable one out of the entire Rakuzan basketball club.

Akashi allows Reo to refer to him familiarly, the only person in his life who has the privilege of doing so, and appoints him as his vice-captain.

-

It is the Winter Cup semi-finals, and he defeats Shintarou. It is no surprise to him that he does, but he is gracious enough to admit that Shintarou’s fighting spirit was nothing short of marvelous. That was always what he admired ( _loved_ ) about Shintarou. He knew how to give Akashi a challenge, how to fight to the end, how to abhor defeat as much as Akashi did.

Shintarou approaches him afterwards, hand extended in a show of sportsmanship. Akashi rejects the hand like he rejected Shintarou’s last kiss.

_I want to remain your enemy._

It would be easier that way, for both of them.

-

It is the end of their first year of high school, and Akashi is not at all ashamed to admit that he is grateful for their restored camaraderie. He is not entirely sure how a _night club_ came to be the decided mode of celebration, but he is not at all bothered, sipping his drink casually as Aomine and Kise challenge Midorima to a drinking game. Since they are in a VIP booth, Kuroko does not need to raise his voice to engage in a conversation with him, and they go on about the current month’s literary best-seller list while Murasakibara is content to sit quietly and enjoy an 11-inch tall, overly-sweet, alcoholic drink.

Ten minutes later, Midorima is drunk, head on Akashi’s lap and mumbling words Akashi does not bother with. He helps him sit up slowly, careful of any hints of his nausea worsening. Akashi quite likes the shirt he is wearing; it will not do to have it soiled.

Akashi does not expect him at all to have such a low tolerance for alcohol. He had just barely intervened in time to save Midorima from a lifetime of blackmail and humiliation, managing to keep both Aomine and Kise from taking photos or videos of Midorima making a fool of himself, declaring his love to Oha Asa by way of interpretive dance. Kise and Aomine, disappointed that their main source of entertainment is now off limits, step out of the booth to join the crowd outside, successfully talking Murasakibara and Kuroko into coming with them. Because Midorima needs a supervisor and because Akashi has never really had much taste for the grinding and thrusting that people are trying to pass off as “dancing”, he remains in the VIP booth, keeping an eye on all his former teammates.

All of them were relatively easy to keep track of. He catches sight of Murasakibara first, and at a glance it looked like he was dancing by himself. It is only after Akashi had been staring for five seconds that he notices Kuroko, whipping his head and body around to the beat and hands held loosely in Murasakibara’s. Akashi’s eyes widen a fraction when he realizes it’s _Kuroko_ that’s leading, Murasakibara always following a second too late, rhythm completely off.

On the other side of the dancefloor, Aomine and Kise are enjoying themselves well enough, having found their own respective dance partners. Kise is dancing like he’s been doing it all his life (Akashi knows he’s just copying dance moves as he goes) while Aomine uses his natural sense for movement and rhythm to his advantage, letting the thrum of the bass pulse through his body like adrenaline.

“Akashi?”

He is startled by Midorima’s breath against his neck and turns to face him. “Midorima?” He hazards a reply, only to falter at the last two syllables, because it is only then that he realizes how close their faces are. He can practically see himself reflected in Midorima’s eyes, and his former vice-captain, usually such a stickler for personal space and propriety, isn’t even bothered in the slightest.

He wonders why he also isn’t bothered, but before he can reflect properly on the situation, Midorima hauls him out of the relative safety of the booth and drags him to the dancefloor.

Midorima swings between lethargy and hyperactivity, slumped completely boneless against Akashi one second, and spinning him around by the wrist in the next. In the corner of his vision, Akashi catches sight of Kuroko who smiles knowingly at him. Akashi does not have time to respond in kind, because Midorima is pulling him into his arms and attempting a pitiful mockery of a waltz while a fast-paced rap song plays in the background.

The beginnings of a laugh well up in Akashi’s throat, and he pulls Midorima along, leading them in a dance that is both dignified and suited to the music.

-

“I didn’t expect to get this drunk.” Midorima mumbles, hiding his face in Akashi’s thigh. “Mother is home, she’d kill me, and I really don’t want Yuuko to see me like this.”

Akashi sighs. Midorima Yuuko was 14 years old, and Midorima still insists on maintaining the image of a perfect, trustworthy, untainted older brother to her.

Akashi gathers the rest of his former team to bid them farewell and notify them that he will bring Midorima home, conveniently neglecting to specify that it was _his_ home he was bringing Midorima to. Kuroko and Murasakibara merely nod while Aomine and Kise laugh and prod at Midorima’s prone figure, draped across Akashi’s lap. 

Murasakibara dutifully carries Midorima into Akashi’s car and wishes them a good night.

He dials the number of Midorima’s father, one he has had since elementary school (he never deletes numbers from his phone), and dutifully informs him that Midorima will be staying over. It was not unusual for Midorima to suddenly sleep over at Akashi’s, especially back in their days at Teikou. Midorima’s father easily grants him permission, and Akashi says his thanks before hanging up.

As he expected, there is no one at home to greet him but the staffs. He does not ask them to prepare a room or an extra bed for Midorima, and rejects their offers to help him heft Midorima to his room. Efficiently, he undresses Midorima and bathes him. Afterwards, he clothes him in a deep maroon yukata. He had always liked Midorima best in traditional wear.

-

Midorima wakes up in the middle of the night, still slightly inebriated. Akashi’s eyes open the moment Midorima shifts to face him. He does not seem surprised in the least to find that he is in Akashi’s room, in the same bed, and Akashi has to wonder if Midorima had planned this all along.

“In Teikou,” he whispers the word like it’s forbidden, and in some respects, Akashi thinks it is. “I was afraid of you.”

Akashi nods. He knows that already.

“I was afraid of what you were becoming. I was afraid because I couldn’t stop it.”

Midorima’s eyes were perfectly clear, save for the slight dampness gathering at the corners. Akashi still does not interrupt, despite the strong urge to brush a thumb against Midorima's cheek.

“But no matter how afraid I became, despite what I said to you, I still loved you,” Midorima says, choking slightly on words that have been locked away for too long. “Up until the very end.”

Akashi had heard his fair share of love confessions. He was a star student and athlete after all, and his achievements garnered him a lot of admirers, though his were more subdued than Kise’s. Most of them confessed through letters stuffed in his locker, others had the guts to do it face-to-face. The one thing similar about all of them was that it took a minimum of 24.92 seconds to get to “I love you”. They would always feel the need to compliment Akashi first, tell him exactly what it is about him that drew their affections, as if pandering to his ego would make him consider letting them down any gentler than he had originally intended.

It took Midorima 5 years, 6 months, 9 days, 2 hours and 12 minutes to finally say it. He realizes that despite all they’ve done, Midorima has never actually said that he loved him. Despite that quick tongue and frankness, he has never said the words that Akashi never even knew he wanted to hear until he actually heard them, and it is what fuels him to lean forward and capture those lips into a harsh kiss.

Midorima is slow to respond, but grants him entry when his tongue trances the seam of his lips. Midorima tastes like the liquor he ingested earlier that evening, but his tongue and body are soft and pliant against Akashi’s, and it is all everything Akashi has ever wanted and more.

More than victory, more than winning, he wants Midorima, and he is here, and Akashi gladly takes all of him.

-

“You were the one who said we were not compatible.”

Those are the first words out of his mouth when the heat of the moment dies down. He realizes afterwards how petty he sounded. It only occurs to him now how painful Midorima’s goodbye really was, how much it has fueled his actions up until this point, how much he still isn’t over it, over him.

“We really aren’t, Akashi.”

“Is that really the only reason you’re going to turn me down, Midorima?”

 _Is it because I’m studying in Kyoto? Is it because you’re afraid of my father? Is it the split personality?_ All these and more were unsaid. Akashi could immediately enumerate to Midorima 38 reasons why he _knows_ they’re good for each other, why their star signs shouldn’t matter, why he deserved a chance. He does not understand why Midorima insists on shying away from him by virtue of his birthdate.

“It’s not just that,” and Akashi’s ears immediately perk up to listen.

“It’s Takao, Akashi,” Midorima ( _SHINTAROU_ ) says, and Akashi feels as if the bed had just disappeared from under him. “We’ve been dating for a few months now.”

Akashi wants to hurt something. Someone. Shintarou. He clenches a hand in the sheets until his nails rip into the fabric.

“I’ve never pegged you for the cheating type, Shintarou.” Akashi hisses, voice dripping with acid.

Shintarou turns to him indignantly. “I didn’t ask you to bring me to your house, into your room, and your bed!”

Akashi sits up and, despite the 22 centimeter height difference, he forces Shintarou down on the bed beneath him and wraps his hand around Shintarou’s throat, his thumb and index finger pressing against two pressure points just under Shintarou’s jawline. 

“Shintarou,” he begins, voice soft and dangerous. “You weigh 15 kilograms more than I do. You are 22 centimeters taller. Even if you were inebriated, you could have very easily fought me off.” 

He drinks in the deep-seated fear he saw in those green eyes and moves closer, practically saying the words against Shintarou’s lips.

“I think you and I both know very well that the reason you did not do so was because you did not _want_ to.”

He loosens his grip enough to allow Shintarou to pull back, trying to get as much space between their faces as possible and trying to avoid Akashi’s eyes. “I-I thought,” Shintarou stuttered, a testament to how frazzled and torn he was in this moment. “I didn’t know, I––”

Akashi clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Do not attempt to fool me, Shintarou, you were very aware that it was me you were with last night. I think you also remember what you said, and that it was my name you were moaning, not his.”

Shintarou’s cheeks color immediately and the humiliation gives him the strength to push Akashi off. He stumbles off the bed, picks up his clothes (Akashi had neatly folded them and placed them on top of his desk last night), and dresses as quickly as he could, back turned towards Akashi the entire time.

He does not stop him. His eyes roam the admittedly beautiful landscape that is Shintarou’s body, marred only by the bruises and bite marks he himself had placed there during the course of their tryst. He regrets not leaving marks in more visible areas of his body, ones he will not be able to hide. But he finds consolation in the thought that Shintarou will not be able to give Takao his body anytime soon.

Shintarou leaves as soon as his shoes are on, not even bothering to lace them up properly. Akashi just watches him go. Shintarou knows the Akashi main house well enough to not get lost in its winding halls. He is upset and slightly hungover but clear-headed enough to be able to get home safely.

Later, much later than he is used to, he steps out of bed and instead of his feet coming in contact with the floor, he steps on the yukata Shintarou had worn the night before, the one he had carefully wrapped Shintarou in, the very same one he had carelessly stripped off his body in a chaotic haze of lust.

He picks up the yukata, made by a master seamstress out of the finest cotton, and orders a maid to throw it away.

-

Ten years down the line, Akashi is a famous shogi player, the youngest to win the championship and the only one to ever hold the title for four consecutive years. On his and Reo’s fifth anniversary he takes the pale hand in his own and gets down on one knee, the first and only time that he has ever done so in his life.

On their wedding day they are greeted by warm smiles and sincere congratulations. Even Taiga, who Tetsuya had spent months trying to convince ( _no, Kagami-kun, Akashi is not the psychopath he used to be in high school._ Akashi overheard once over the phone), was there, shaking Akashi’s hand firmly alongside Tetsuya.

Reo looks beautiful in his blue-trimmed, white ceremonial robes, and as Eikichi shakes his hand he jokes that it reminds him of the Rakuzan uniform. Reo, despite the heavy garb, delivers a discreet but sharp jab to Eikichi’s gut with ease.

Eikichi is escorted back to his seat with the help of Kotarou, who was laughing the entire way, and Akashi’s eyes follow them so intently that he almost forgets that there is one more pair in line, waiting to shake their hands.

Five years of dating Reo and _marrying him_ were enough to soothe the ache in his chest brought upon by Shintarou’s final rejection, but it was different actually _having_ Shintarou in front of him.

Kazunari shakes Reo’s hand warmly and they chat civilly, a sharp contrast to the silence that hung between him and Shintarou, whose hand was very loosely held in his, as if afraid to hold any tighter.

Frankly, Akashi was relieved that he didn’t. The sight of the ring on Shintarou’s finger was difficult enough. He didn’t want to have to feel the metallic sting against his hand, a reminder that Shintarou wasn’t his, hadn’t been his, and will never be his since he married Kazunari 2 years, 4 months, and 8 days ago.

Finally, _finally_ , Reo and Kazunari let go and Kazunari turns to shake Akashi’s hand. His and Shintarou’s hands part casually and Shintarou reaches over to shake Reo’s hand, a kind and genuine smile on his features.

“I wish you the best of luck, Mibuchi-san.”

“It’s Akashi, now. Midorima-kun”

“And it’s Takao now, Reo-chan,” Kazunari butts in with a snicker. Reo lets out short laugh and lets go of Shintarou’s hand, Akashi also letting go of Kazunari. The two bow to him and Reo before retreating to their seats.

Unconsciously, Akashi lifts the hand that just 19.28 seconds ago was holding Shintarou’s, and entwines his fingers tightly with Reo’s. He does not let go until the end of the reception.


End file.
